Alive
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: Lucy ferma les yeux et porta les mains à sa gorge, tentant de calmer son pouls battant à une vitesse effrénée. Sans cesse, les images d'Edmund revenaient hanter son esprit et serrer son cœur d'un sentiment violent. Elle n'en pouvait plus de sa froideur... Three-Shot (Warning: Inceste)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Me revoilà pour un Os après loooongtemps! C'est la première fic que j'écris sur se pairing, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

 _/!\ Important: Cette histoire se déroule pendant l'âge d'or, donc pendant le premier film lors de la vie de Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy à Narnia en temps que rois et reines. Edmund a ici 19 ans et Lucy en a 17._

 _Rated M pour: Lemon_

 _Disclaimer: L'univers, les personnages, les bases du récit appartiennent à ce très cher C.S Lewis que j'admire tant pour son talent et son imagination, et sa capacité à nous transporter dans cet univers magique qu'est Narnia.  
_

* * *

 _Alive_

La musique n'était plus qu'un bruit sourd aux oreilles de Lucy. La tête lui tournait. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce, au milieu de tous ces gens devant qui elle se devait d'être irréprochable, de montrer l'image d'une reine joyeuse, digne et à l'allure altière. S'en était trop pour elle, elle suffoquait. Elle posa d'une geste brusque le verre qu'elle tenait à la main, renversant quelque peu son contenu auquel elle n'avait pas touché. Et, sans un regard derrière elle, elle s'enfuit vivement vers ses appartements, le bruit de ses chaussures se répercutant sur les murs du château dans sa course.

Elle ouvrit en trombe la porte et se précipita au dehors, sur son balcon.

De l'air. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Lucy s'appuya contre la balustrade en pierre glacée. Elle ôta le peigne retenant ses cheveux et les laissa retomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord, tandis que son regard se porta au loin sur la pleine lune brillant dans le ciel et se reflétant dans les eaux sombres de la mer. L'air était chaud, presque étouffant. Elle ferma les yeux et porta les mains à sa gorge, tentant de calmer son pouls battant à une vitesse effrénée. La jeune reine était oppressée, sa respiration saccadée troublant le silence de la nuit.

Sans cesse, les images d'Edmund dansant avec toutes ces femmes différentes revenaient troubler son esprit. Lucy en avait la nausée. Elle le revoyait rire, s'amuser, se pencher pour glisser elle ne savait quels mots à l'oreille de ses cavalières. Elle revoyait sa prestance, son élégance et sa posture fière et sûre de lui. De toute la soirée, il n'avait pas posé une seule fois le regard sur elle. Il l'avait complètement ignorée, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de sa présence. Il ne lui avait même pas accordé la danse de convenance que les rois et reines de Narnia se devaient d'effectuer devant leurs convives. Elle était restée dans un coin, pendant que Peter et Susan tournaient au son de la musique au centre de la salle de réception, et qu'Edmund discutait nonchalamment avec, sans doutes, l'une des ses innombrables admiratrices, aucunement préoccupé par sa jeune sœur. Des larmes d'impuissance avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux: elle se sentait ridicule dans sa robe bleue de velours bleu nuit rebrodée d'argent, au milieu de toutes ces femmes parées de bijoux d'or resplendissants, et aux robes flamboyantes.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'indifférence de son frère, la façon dont il la traitait. Plus le temps passait ici, plus ils grandissaient, et plus il devenait distant avec elle, ne lui accordant que des mots froids et cruels, lorsqu'il daignait lui parler: à de rares occasions. Elle supportait sans broncher, sans laisser paraître sa tristesse et son désappointement, pour ne pas qu'il la croit faible et se mette à se moquer d'elle. Elle souffrait de sa froideur en silence, claustrée dans l'incompréhension. Parfois elle n'en dormait pas, tant cela la taraudait et minait son esprit.

Ce soir, quand elle avait vu Edmund poser ses lèvres sur la joue d'une des jeunes femmes dans un geste tendre et intime, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il avait suffit de ce simple mouvement pour serrer son estomac et lui donner mal au cœur. Il avait suffit de cela pour briser sa contenance, et répandre la souffrance dans ses veines tel un poison invisible.

-Lucy.

Elle se figea de surprise et de crainte, et se raidit instantanément. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de cette voix grave et profonde, au timbre ardent. La dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir à cet instant précis. Son ventre se noua.

Edmund se rapprocha d'elle lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres derrière son dos. Lucy ne pu s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. La proximité de son frère la troublait plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle était arrivée à un point où elle appréhendait chaque échange avec lui, chaque rencontre la perturbait au plus haut point. Elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière des faits et gestes du roi Juste tant elle les redoutait, d'être empoisonnée par ce manque d'attention et cette rancœur tant ils l'affligeaient.

\- Je t'ai vue sortir avec précipitation.

Un sourire triste et amer pris place sur le visage de Lucy.

-Tu as donc remarqué ma présence ce soir, répondit elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Lucy…

La jeune femme serra les points, prête à subir une nouvelle attaque verbale.

Mais la main d'Edmund vint écarter les cheveux de sa sœur et prestement caresser son épaule.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura:

-Si tu savais Lucy…

La jeune fille se retourna avec colère pour faire face à son frère. Les pupilles du jeune homme étaient noires et ses yeux brillaient d'amertume. Il la regardait d'une manière si différente et incompréhensible qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il… qu'il allait la dévorer. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme cela, si bien qu'un frisson d'angoisse traversa son corps.

-Si je savais quoi? Elle avait élevé le ton mais ne parvenait pas à donner une contenance à sa voix tant elle était troublée. Si je savais pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi avec moi? Pourquoi tu m'ignores, me méprise? Pourquoi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que le corps d'Edmund se plaqua contre le sien en la poussant durement contre la pierre froide derrière elle. Elle sursauta et réprima non sans peine un hoquet de surprise. Il attrapa ses bras sous l'effet de la fureur et rapprocha son visage du sien dans un geste empli d'animosité.

-Non! Si tu savais à quel point je te désire que je n'en dors plus! A quel point tu occupe mes pensées jours et nuit, que je ne peux plus te regarder dans les yeux sans avoir honte de ce que j'éprouve pour toi!

A ces mots Lucy écarquilla les yeux sous la stupéfaction et rougit ardemment. Edmund se rapprocha davantage.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'évite? Parce que j'en ai envie?( Il partit d'un rire amer.) Je t'évite pour ton propre bien. Pour m'empêcher d'avoir envie de toutes sorte de choses qui ne devraient même pas traverser l'esprit d'un frère vis à vis de sa _propre sœur…_ Et j'essaie de ne plus penser à toi par tous les moyens, mais tu vois bien, c'est _impossible…_

Le roi se rapprocha encore d'elle, et ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Il lâcha soudainement ses bras et saisit sa tête entre ses larges mains, puis posa violemment sa bouche sur celle de la jeune reine.

Le cerveau de Lucy cessa de fonctionner à cet instant, et son ventre se serra d'avantage. Un sentiment brûlant envahit peu à peu ses veines, un sentiment qu'elle pu identifier comme étant du _désir_. Une chaleur soudaine s'empara d'elle.

Elle répondit alors, sans y réfléchir, au baiser d'Edmund avec ardeur lorsque celui-ci vint l'approfondir. La main du jeune homme quitta sa joue pour venir se poser au creux de ses reins, la faisant frissonner. Il colla de plus belle son corps au sien et elle gémit.

A contrecœur, Edmund se détacha et posa son front contre celui de Lucy, qui ferma les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Lucy, je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, c'est mal…

Les remords perçaient dans sa voix devenue rauque.

Lucy, le souffle coupé, articula faiblement:

-C… c'est bien trop tard…

Elle respirait péniblement tant sa gorge était nouée par la fébrilité et l'enivrement. Elle en avait le vertige.

Les lèvres du roi se pressèrent sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme enfiévrée dont elle ignorait la présence. Puis contre sa tempe, sur son oreille, au coin de ses lèvres, sans jamais l'embrasser réellement.

-Edmund, je t'en prie…

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir lorsque la bouche de son frère se posa dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, et renversa quelque peu la tête en arrière. Elle voulait tellement qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau... Elle s'en rendit compte alors qu'il paraissait près à s'arrêter, à retrouver conscience. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, et ce qui était sans doute le pire, c'était qu'elle avait envie, besoin de plus, tant ses baisers l'étourdissaient.

-Je…

Elle soupira un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, comme si… elle ne répondait plus de rien. Même si les mains d'Edmund étaient maintenant posées sur la balustrade, et non plus sur elle, et que ses baisers restaient légers, fantômes, comme s'il se résignait à se détacher peu à peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas _maintenant_.

Elle se résigna alors à formuler à voix haute ce qui se répétais en boucle dans sa tête.

-Edmund, touches moi, je t'en supplie…

Il se recula subitement et planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Son regard était enflammé par une passion qui semblait dévastatrice, si intense que la chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle embrasa son bassin. Il brillait de luxure, cette phrase prononcée par Lucy suffit à signer sa perte.

De nouveau, il s'approcha d'elle, et, brusquement, captura ses lèvres avec violence. Avec ferveur et fougue, comme s'il mettait toute son âme dans ce baiser. Il voulait la posséder, posséder chaque partie de son corps. Il avait tant envie d'elle que ça le faisait souffrir.

Edmund agrippa sa taille et le tissus de sa robe se froissa sous ses doigts. Elle s'accrocha à son torse, se colla plus encore à lui, et elle pu sentir au travers des vêtements du roi à quel point il était excité. Des flammes grandissaient en elle au fur à mesure qu'il la touchait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui à ce moment précis. Peut lui importait si c'était mal, immoral, tant le désir avait pris possession d'elle. La faim étreignait son âme et son cœur vierge, une faim toute nouvelle; elle le voulait tellement, tellement qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

Tout en gardant la jeune reine collée contre lui, il recula peu à peu pour gagner l'intérieur des appartements de Lucy, et s'arrêta au pied de son lit.

La jeune fille recula et ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur le lacet retenant la chemise de son frère. Avec fébrilité, elle entreprit de la défaire. La main d'Edmund se posa sur la sienne pour l'aider dans sa tâche et il finit d'enlever le vêtement.

Aussitôt, le regard de Lucy embrassa son torse finement musclé, légèrement tanné par le soleil Narnien, sublimé par la clarté de la lune dans la nuit bleutée, et les rougeurs envahirent de nouveau ses joues. Elle se sentit soudain intimidée face à Edmund et à ses yeux noirs de désir. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans pareille situation, elle ne savait rien, tandis que lui, à la manière dont il la dévorait du regard, paraissait la vouloir toute entière. Mais lorsque Edmund captura de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, le désir qu'elle éprouvait s'intensifia, jusqu'à son cœur qu'il étreignit ardemment. Hypnotisée par son corps, elle passa une main timide sur la hanche du jeune homme, puis sur son abdomen, et remonta jusqu'aux muscles de son buste, et il frémit à son contact. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa sa paume, le bout de ses doigts.

Puis, les mains du jeune roi se posèrent en douceur sur le corsage de sa robe qu'il détacha lentement, sans quitter sa soeur des yeux. Il fit glisser le tissus sur ses épaules, et la robe tomba à terre, révélant la peau claire de la jeune fille, ses sous-vêtements en fine dentelle blanche, sa poitrine ronde et légère se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration haletante, son ventre ferme. Il la dévora du regard.

-Lucy…, souffla-t-il, tu es magnifique…

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

Doucement, il l'entraîna, en la tenant par la taille, vers le grand lit aux couvertures émeraudes soyeuses.

Allongé au dessus d'elle, il s'appuya sur le matelas pour l'observer, parcourir ses formes du regard. D'une main tendre, il caressa son ventre, et s'arrêta arrivé à sa poitrine. Ses yeux saisirent les siens, puis il passa ses doigts derrière son dos pour dégrafer le soutien gorge qu'elle portait. Elle soupira d'impatience, tandis que les lèvres d'Edmund vinrent embrasser sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son cou qu'il mordilla légèrement, sa clavicule, puis se posèrent enfin sur ses seins. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque sa bouche en embrassa le bout et ferma les yeux pour savourer les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Puis, le roi repris sa descente, laissant une brûlure charnelle sur sa peau. Il couvrit de baiser son ventre et sa langue joua avec son nombril, puis, arrivé à hauteur de son sous-vêtement, l'ignora pour venir embrasser sa cuisse, tout en caressant sa jambe. Elle soupira de frustration en se tortillant un tant soit peu. Son ventre se contracta et l'envie et le désir l'assaillirent de plus belle.

Edmund sourit contre sa peau tiède, et remonta vers la culotte en dentelle. Il la regarda avec passion et concupiscence, comme pour lui demander la permission.

Les yeux brillant et emplis de lubricité de Lucy suffirent à lui répondre.

Il fit glisser avec une lenteur démesurée le bout de tissus le long de ses jambes, puis lui ôta complètement. Elle était à présent entièrement nue sous lui, attendant qu'il la caresse. Elle était si belle, et si érotique ainsi, que cela excita d'avantage le jeune homme.

-S'il te plaît…

A sa supplication, il introduisit un doigt, puis deux, dans l'intimité brûlante et humide de la jeune fille qui se cambra. Il entreprit un vas-et-viens lascif et Lucy gémit. Il la consumait, le plaisir se rependait en elle à une vitesse folle, elle était si proche...

Alors qu'il la sentit se perdre peu à peu dans les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, il retira ses doigts.

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de protester que la langue d'Edmund prit le relais, titillant son bouton de chair. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle sursauta et se cambra incontrôlablement. Une vague de sensations déferla en elle, et ses gémissements devinrent plus lourds. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux cheveux du roi plus elle sombrait dans la jouissance. C'était si bon qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez. De lui, de ses caresses, de la façon dont il la touchait.

Soudain, son intimité se serra et un éclair de plaisir plus fort que les précédents se rependit dans son bas ventre. Elle cria le nom d'Edmund tandis que l'orgasme s'emparait d'elle, si intensément. Il se releva et l'embrassa, et elle rougit alors qu'elle se goûtait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés et ses yeux étincelaient.

-Tu es si belle Lu, souffla-t-il au creux de son cou.

Elle n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté, qui paraissait innocente. Mais ce soir, à la lueur des étoiles, son visage où se reflétait le même désir, ses yeux bleus étourdis, son corps nu et sa peau blanche et veloutée étaient les plus belles choses qu'il avait été donné à Edmund de voir, et il ne désirait plus qu'une chose. Qu'elle lui appartienne entièrement, cette nuit du moins…

Il ne pouvait plus attendre tant l'envie était forte. Il tira alors sur son dernier vêtement, et enleva le sous-vêtement qui dévoila sa virilité aux yeux de Lucy, qui en rougit de plus belle.

Edmund se positionna à son entrée, se frottant légèrement contre elle.

Son corps s'arqua contre lui dans le but d'un contact plus poussé, plus charnel qu'il refusait de lui donner. Elle gémit d'impatience, frustrée, haletante, tant elle le voulait en elle. C'était comme s'il prenait plaisir à la voir souffrir ainsi, implorante.

Sa fébrilité et sa sensualité, ainsi cambrée sous lui, ne faisaient qu'accroître l'ardeur et la convoitise du roi.

\- De quoi as-tu envie Lucy?

Un gémissement sourd franchis ses lèvres, qu'elle mordilla.

-Dis-le…

-De… de toi…

Il se serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir tant elle avait chaud, et tant elle avait envie de lui. Il continuait de la torturer ainsi, continuait son supplice. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Edmund… prends-moi!

Dans un gémissement, il entra enfin en elle. Un cri de douleur franchis les lèvres de Lucy, mêlé au plaisir que le contact lui procurait. Un larme coula sur sa joue. Il cessa de bouger quelques instants, qu'elle s'habitue à lui, et embrassa ses paupières fermées.

Puis, sous l'ordre murmuré par Lucy, il se mit à bouger lentement. La douleur commença à disparaître peu à peu, et le plaisir coula de nouveau dans ses veines.

Edmund accéléra ses mouvements, et Lucy laissa cette fois échapper un gémissement de délectation. Plus il bougeait, plus les soupirs de Lucy s'intensifiaient, tous plus lascifs les uns que les autres. La peau brûlante et transpirante d'Edmund contre la sienne, sa bouche tantôt dans son cou, tantôt gémissant son nom ou embrassant sa poitrine contribuaient à la rapprocher de plus en plus de la jouissance, du point de non retour. Elle se cambra encore contre lui, approfondissant d'avantage la pénétration.

-Tu es à moi Lucy…

Une décharge de volupté se répandit en elle. La tête lui tourna, son esprit s'embruma. Le plaisir inonda son corps, si violent, et si puissamment qu'un long cri orgasmique s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune reine. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareille jouissance, si fulgurante et si délicieuse.

La vue de Lucy emportée par l'orgasme, son corps humide, ses lèvres gonflées et roses, battant des cils et soufflant son nom suffit à propulser Edmund à sa suite. Il articula son prénom dans un cri rauque et se déversa en elle.

Doucement, il se retira d'elle et s'allongea a ses cotés, embrassant ses lèvres une fois encore. Il repoussa les cheveux de la jeune fille de son visage et la contempla d'un regard intense.

Elle respirait encore avec difficulté, les paupières lourdes. Elle se sentait si bien, contre lui, mais quelque chose la tourmentais néanmoins.

\- Edmund, murmura-elle, et si… si quelqu'un…

\- Personne ne saura Lu, je te le promet. Mais si cela te perturbe, je peux aussi te faire la promesse que ça ne se reproduira pas, même si je ne cesserais de te désirer quoiqu'il advienne…

-Non! Je… je veux dire…. Et si j'avais envie que cela se reproduise? Edmund, je…

Elle ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, c'était trop dur pour elle, et son esprit était trop embrouillé. Elle savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal, mais elle ne pouvait pour autant le regretter. Cependant, elle appréhendait ce qu'il se passerai par la suite, comment seraient les rapports entre eux, si Edmund redeviendrait froid et distant avec elle… A cette pensée, de fines larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Lucy, ne pleures pas.

Edmund attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder, en tournant sa tête avec douceur tendresse. Il avait cette pointe de culpabilité au fond de son cœur, il s'en voulait quelque peu, car Lucy était sa _sœur_ … Il était son grand frère… même si au fond de lui, il savait que leur relation avait toujours été compliquée, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu être une simple relation fraternelle... Mais dès qu'il replongeait ses yeux dans les siens, il ne pouvait éprouver, lui non plus, aucun regret.

\- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ce qu'on s'ignore comme avant maintenant… je ne peux pas me résoudre de nouveau à des mots froids, lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, les larmes continuant de couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Il les essuya de ses lèvres, dans un baiser qui caressa sa peau.

\- Jamais je ne t'ignorerais Lucy. Si j'ai pu le faire auparavant, c'était pour me tenir éloigné de toi car je ne pouvais être en ta présence sans te vouloir tant que s'en était malsain. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour ma froideur... C'était le seul moyen, je ne voulais pas, et ne pouvait pas céder à la tentation, car tu es ma sœur. Ce soir je n'ai pas pu résisté à ce que j'éprouve pour toi, ce même si nous sommes de la même famille, mais je ne peux pas regretter. Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple Lucy, et que personne ne doit savoir, mais je ne peux pas non plus me résoudre à m'éloigner de nouveau de toi.

Lucy posa délicatement sa main sur celle d'Edmund qui était toujours posée sur sa joue, et lui murmura:

-Je n'en ai que faire, Edmund, que tu sois mon frère. Je ne peux pas te voir comme cela… Et je ne veux pas que tu t'éloigne de moi, jamais, je…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Elle tremblait.

-Tout vas bien, Lu, je ne partirais pas.

Il embrassa son front, puis sa joue humide.

-Lucy…

Elle gardait les yeux fermés sans pouvoir arrêter de pleurer.

-Regardes-moi.

La voix du roi était tendre, mais ferme. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer son regard chocolat.

-Je t'aime.

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'un choc. C'était la première fois qu'il les prononçait à son égard, et pas comme l'on pourrait le dire à quelqu'un de sa famille, mais comme les mots qu'un homme offrirait à celle qu'il aime de tout son cœur, et de tout son corps.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, comme il m'est interdit de t'aimer. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. Je suis fou de toi, Lucy.

Et pour appuyer sa phrase, il l'embrassa avec ferveur _._ Elle se donna toute entière à se baiser, comme s'il était son seul point de rattachement à la terre, comme s'il la maintenait vivante. Comme si sa vie dépendait de se baiser. De lui, et c'était le cas. Lorsqu'il se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, la jeune reine lui souffla ces mots dont elle avait tant de mal à lui faire part, et qu'elle savait maintenant vibrant de vérité, de sincérité, et d'amour.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi, Edmund… plus que tout.

Il la prit dans ses bras en embrassant ses cheveux, et elle se blottit contre son cœur.

Elle savait que ce serait difficile, et qu'il arriverait bien un temps où il ne pourraient plus cacher aux autres tout cela. Qu'ils seraient forcés d'avouer. Mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.

* * *

 _Voila! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans la guimauve pour la fin, mais cette partie était pour moi essentielle, pour montrer qu'ils se rendent compte de leur sentiments, de leur "puissance"..._

 _Si vous avez le temps laissez moi un petit review pour me donner votre avis (positif comme négatif évidemment! ) ;)_

 _Bisous bisous!_

 _Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou! Ce que j'avais prévu n'être qu'un OS est finalement devenu un Three-Shot. Voici donc le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira (et qu'il n'y aura pas de fautes...) ^^_

 _Rating M: toujours pour Lemon ^^_

 _Disclaimer: Une nouvelle fois, rien si ce n'est ce scénario ne m'appartient. Narnia et les personnages appartiennent à ce cher C.S Lewis, que j'admire toujours autant._

 _Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

La brise chaude soufflait doucement au dehors, balayant les nuages d'un ciel bleu pâle portant encore quelques nuances du lever du jour. Les vagues turquoises s'écrasaient sur le sable brillant, dans un murmure étouffé aux oreilles de Lucy. Assise au milieu des draps froissés de son lit, elle venait de se réveiller, les yeux fatigués, ses cheveux légèrement en désordre.

Elle se leva lentement pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Sa chambre était inondée de la lumière des rayons de soleil. Elle s'appuya contre la vitre froide pour contempler l'Océan que l'on voyait si bien de Cair Paravel, et soupira presque imperceptiblement.

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis le jour ou elle s'était réveillée aux côtés d'Edmund, nue contre son torse, prisonnière de sa chaude étreinte. Une semaine où, malgré cette nuit, elle n'avait pas pu se retrouver seule avec lui, ou alors seulement l'espace de quelques instants. Mais ces trop rares instants se passaient toujours dans des endroits surveillés par les gardes, ou endroits où l'on pouvait trop facilement les surprendre.

Lucy passait ses journées en compagnie de Susan, à lire, chevaucher, se promener, tandis qu'Edmund les passait avec Peter, ou à s'entraîner seul. La nuit, il ne pouvait se risquer à la rejoindre, sa chambre étant trop proche de celle de Susan et ne voulant éveiller quelque soupçons auprès des gardes narniens qui ne manqueraient d'aller voir Peter. Si quelqu'un venait à savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre… Lucy préférait ne pas y penser. Cependant, elle commençait cruellement à ressentir le manque d'Edmund, le manque de ses baiser, de son toucher… Elle ne cessait de penser à lui de cette façon, bien qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne devrait pas. Il était son frère. Mais il lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait, et ce non pas comme il devrait aimer sa sœur, mais d'une manière bien trop passionnelle, et charnelle. Tout était encore trop embrouillé dans son esprit, mais elle était au moins sur d'une chose: l'amour qu'il lui portait était réciproque, et loin d'être simplement fraternel. Et le désir, l'envie qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était bien plus puissant qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Si bien qu'elle n'en dormait presque plus, tant il occupait ses pensées, et tant elle _le voulait_.

Il s'insinuait parfois dans ses rêves, lorsque qu'elle réussissait à dormir, la laissant alors au réveil pantelante, le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, et le bas-ventre brûlant. Impuissante face au désir qui la consumait, et au sentiment d'immoralité qui serrait son ventre sans qu'elle puisse rien n'y faire.

Elle soupira de nouveau en fermant les yeux, tentant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Trois coups brefs se firent soudain entendre à la porte de sa chambre. La jeune reine souffla un «entrez» las, sans néanmoins bouger.

Une jeune narnienne entra d'un pas timide, et murmura:

-Votre majesté?

Lucy se retourna vers elle. La jeune fille continua:

-La reine Susan me charge de vous rappeler le repas avec l'ambassadeur qui a lieu ce midi… Et, elle souligne que c'est un repas d'une grande importance.

-Oh, oui, ça m'étais sorti de la tête… Quelle heure est-il s'il te plais?

-Presque onze heure et demi, Majesté.

Cela ne lui laissait plus qu'une demi heure pour tacher d'être présentable et de ne pas paraître trop fatiguée.

-Très bien, merci. Tu peux t'en aller.

Sa froideur et le ton sec qu'elle employait la surprenaient elle même. Ce ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de parler ainsi à un narnien, mais elle était bien trop préoccupée pour justement _parler_ avec quelqu'un. Pour rattraper un tant sois peu son attitude, Lucy adressa un sourire, néanmoins fade, à son interlocutrice. La narnienne semblait cependant avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune reine, qui paraissait soucieuse.

-Ne souhaitez-vous pas que je vous aide à vous préparer Majesté?

-Non, merci beaucoup, mais je vais me débrouiller ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'une petite voix puis sortit de la chambre, laissant Lucy de nouveau seule.

Cette dernière passa la main sur son visage en fermant les yeux une dernière fois, comme pour se donner du courage, puis se dirigea vers l'imposante armoire dans le coin de la pièce.

Ce repas était important, Susan y tenait, et avait insisté sur ce point; elle se devait donc d'y paraître le plus à son avantage possible. Elle ouvrit le meuble en bois dans un grincement, et attrapa une longue robe d'un bleu doux, presque outremer, dont les manches et le col étaient brodées de feuilles dorées. Elle était simple, mais n'en était pas moins jolie. Et, c'était la couleur favorite d'Edmund… Ses joues rosirent légèrement à cette pensée.

Lucy s'assit en face de son miroir et observa le reflet que celui-ci lui renvoya: celui d'une jeune fille préoccupée, songeuse, presque _tourmentée._ Sa peau était pâle, à cause des nuits d'insomnies chargées de réflexions incessantes, et de son esprit tant occupé par Edmund qu'elle en était languissante, et qu'elle dépérissait presque en pensant au côté malsain qu'avait cette attirance.

Elle rassembla rapidement quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui tombaient en ondulations sauvages sur ses épaules, mais ne se para d'aucun autre bijou que la fine chaîne en or qu'Edmund lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans. Elle retenait un pendentif en forme de fleur, incrusté d'une aigue-marine en son centre. Elle repensa à ce jour, il y a presque six mois, où Edmund, bien que déjà froid et distant avec elle, lui avait fait ce si joli cadeau. Lucy l'avait tout de suite aimé, et il n'avait plus quitté son cou. Elle le serrait entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle se disputait avec son frère, lorsqu'elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour fuir son indifférence et ses mots glacés, comme pour se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas la mépriser tant que ça. Cette époque lui paraissait si lointaine… Tout avait changé maintenant. Mais, si Edmund lui avait avoué, et _prouvé,_ son amour et si elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait _de cette manière_ aussi, la situation n'en était pas moins compliqué. Son cœur se serra, et la pensée qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance qu'ils se devaient de maintenir s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps les faux-semblants vis à vis des autres, de leur frère et de leur sœur. Et elle ne pourrait pas rester ainsi sans _contact_ avec Edmund. Plus les jours passaient sans qu'il ne l'embrasse, la touche de nouveau, plus le désir qui étreignait son corps s'intensifiait et l'électrisait. Et elle avait tellement envie qu'il la touche que ça lui en faisait _mal_.

Elle appuya son visage sur ses mains, et se murmura pour elle même:

-Cesses d'y penser…

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, lasse, puis avec un énième soupir se leva enfin pour sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait assez 'rêvassé', et il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard au repas.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir presque vide, troublant le silence apaisant du château. Tous devaient déjà être dans la salle de réception, ce qui signifiait que Lucy était la dernière… A mesure qu'elle approchait, elle ralentit, pour finalement s'arrêter devant les lourdes portes closes menant à la grande salle. Son courage faiblit quelque peu, maintenant qu'elle était là, et que les portes allaient s'ouvrir sur ses frères et sœurs, sur les narniens et l'ambassadeur, devant qui elle se devait d'être enjouée, irréprochable. Sur Edmund. Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas, qu'elle perde contenance devant tant de monde, un jour si important, qu'elle laisse quoi que ce soit paraître. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, sous l'effet de l'anxiété.

Le centaure qui gardait la porte sembla remarquer son hésitation, si ce n'est son trouble, et attendit l'ordre de la Reine pour ouvrir les portes. Elle lissa une dernière fois sa robe, et remis en place une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle ne se souciait pas de son apparence, habituellement, elle ne savait pourquoi aujourd'hui elle en était si inquiète.

Lucy respira profondément, puis, se tournant vers le centaure, lui intima d'une signe de la tête qu'elle était prête.

Dans un bruit sourd, les portes s'ouvrirent, et Lucy entra.

Instantanément, tous les regards se portèrent vers elle. Tous, sans exception. Timidement, elle avança au milieu des convives, certains chuchotant sur son passage. Ses joues étaient en feu, et son cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'aurait du plus elle progressait vers la grande table où se trouvaient ses frère et sa sœur. Elle avait l'impression… ou plutôt, elle avait l'appréhension que ces chuchotements soient chargés de rumeurs. Que certains _savaient._ Mais c'était tout simplement impossible. «Arrête d'affabuler. C'est impossible» se répéta-elle silencieusement.

Elle tourna la tête et répondit aux sourires qu'on lui offrait, les siens restant cependant légèrement faux. Elle se rapprochait de l'immense table, joliment et richement dressée pour l'occasion.

Et soudain, son regard captura celui d'Edmund. Son cœur se serra doucereusement dans sa poitrine, et son ventre se noua avec véhémence.

Le Roi Juste la fixait intensément, et ses pupilles brillaient. Il était magnifique, et elle en eu le souffle coupé. Il inspirait le respect et l'admiration, par sa prestance et son allure altière. Son pourpoint bleu nuit soulignait ses larges épaules et révélait quelque peu la musculature de son torse. Il était brodé d'argent, et les manches bouffantes de sa chemise étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux sombres étaient désordonnés, «comme lorsque mes mains s'agrippaient à eux, lorsqu'il...». Elle s'arrêta net dans sa pensée, et détourna aussitôt les yeux, vivement, rougissante. Elle espéra que personne n'avait remarqué ce court échange, et sa réaction. «Personne ne viendrait à penser quoi que ce soit envers vous deux, tout le monde vous vois comme frère et sœur, rien d'autre» se répéta-t-elle dans son esprit, pour tenter de calmer son pouls battant dans ses veines.

-Lucy! La voix de Peter la tira de ses pensées. Tu es ravissante, n'est ce pas Edmund?

Elle se figea à ces mots. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose cette question à Edmund? Sans cesser de la fixer, il répondit d'une voix ne trahissant aucune émotion.

-Oui, _ravissante._

Si sa voix était volontairement plate, son regard était, lui, voilé par le désir, qu'heureusement Lucy fut la seule à remarquer. Elle ne put empêcher la chaleur d'envahir son ventre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant de l'effet que son simple regard lui faisait, et reporta son attention sur ses deux autres frère et sœur. Susan lui sourit gentiment:

-Ils ont raison, Lucy, ta robe est très jolie, elle te va à ravir.

-Oh, merci Su… répondit la jeune reine, embarrassée.

Peter l'invita à s'asseoir à la place qui lui était assignée, à côté de Susan et, à son grand dam, en face d'Edmund. Le Grand Roi invita ensuite tout le monde à prendre place autour de la table, où étaient disposés autour d'assiettes délicates des couverts en or fin.

Le repas commença avec allégresse; les conversations et les rires fusaient, les plats se succédaient les uns après les autres, mais Lucy n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, tant ses pensées étaient ailleurs, et tant elle était troublée. Et elle s'en voulait aussi pour ça. «C'est ton frère, Lucy, _ton frère._ Tu devrais agir normalement face à lui, et ne pas être perturbée ainsi...» Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux… Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que ce repas qui lui paraissait si long se termine.

-Lu? Tout va bien?

Elle releva les yeux vers Susan, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de concentrer son regard sur son assiette pour ne pas croiser celui d'Edmund.

\- Tu n'as touché à aucun des plats, repris sa sœur.

-Je… je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Lucy… es-tu sûre que ça va? Tu paraît… ailleurs.

La jeune reine ferma les yeux un instant et ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit, Edmund la regardait. Elle se figea. La tension était si forte qu'elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sortirait avec contenance. Et, à la façon qu'il avait de l'observer, elle savait que lui aussi sentait cette tension presque insupportable. Sa main se crispa sur le tissu de sa robe, et elle attrapa le verre posé devant elle pour boire une gorgée d'eau avec l'espoir de se sentir mieux. Mais rien n'y fit.

Susan ne sembla rien remarquer, et reporta son attention sur la personne à sa gauche qui venait de lui poser une question.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, et déjà quelques uns quittaient la table et s'éparpillaient dans la salle, bavardant tranquillement, et laissant les rois et reines discuter avec l'ambassadeur autour d'un dernier verre de vin.

Alors que Peter et Susan parlaient à l'émissaire, et qu'Edmund rajoutait parfois quelque chose de sa voix chaude qui résonnait aux oreilles de Lucy, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se rappeler cette même voix lui disant qu'il la désirait plus que de raison, lui intimant de formuler tout haut ce qu'elle voulait de lui « _de quoi as-tu envie Lucy? dis le.»._ Lui soufflant « _Tu es à moi_.» -et à cette pensée la chaleur dans son ventre s'intensifia-, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait… Des images s'imposèrent à son esprit, qu'elle tenta de chasser, peine perdue. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Qu'elle prenne l'air. La respiration fébrile, elle soupira, et Susan se tourna vers elle:

-Lucy? Ça…

-Pardon, je ne me sens pas bien.

Et à ces mots elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce avec précipitation. Susan fronça les sourcils, et esquissa un geste pour la suivre, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par Edmund.

-Laisses, je vais voir ce qu'elle a. Tu dois rester ici, après tout, c'est ta réception...

La reine se rassit, sans pour autant radoucir son expression, et Edmund quitta à son tour la salle.

Lucy s'appuya contre le mur d'un des couloirs isolés du château, où pratiquement personne ne passait jamais, essoufflée. Elle ferma les yeux, les mains derrière son dos, et renversa la tête en arrière. La vision d'Edmund murmurant son prénom d'une voix voluptueuse s'imprimait sur ses paupières closes. «Ton frère, Lucy». Pourquoi diable sa présence la tourmentait-elle autant? Pourquoi suffisait-il qu'il pose les yeux sur elle pour que son corps s'enflamme? Tout semblait si juste, le soir du bal, lorsqu'il la touchait… rien n'était mal, ou immoral, lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur elle... Et maintenant… son esprit était embrouillé. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, et pourquoi elle avait tant envie de lui qu'il lui était impossible de garder sa contenance lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, à se comporter comme une sœur le devrait avec son frère en présence de leur frère et de leur sœur, ou de la cour. A jouer un rôle, à être ainsi fausse, et à être aussi _tendue_. Quelqu'un finirait par le remarquer, et les rumeurs se répandraient à une vitesse folle…

\- Lucy…

Elle se raidit brusquement, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer ceux de son frère.

-Edmund…

Sa voix était telle une plainte, une supplication.

En un éclair, il fut sur elle. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune reine qui gémit doucement. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches, l'agrippant fermement par la taille et froissant sa robe. Toute la frustration accumulée se déversa dans son baiser, auquel elle répondit avec tout autant de fougue. Il l'embrassait avec avidité, animé d'un désir puissant.

-Edmund, répéta-t-elle en gémissant lorsqu'il se détacha pour reprendre son souffle.

Il se pressa d'avantage contre elle, si bien qu'elle pu sentir son excitation.

-Regarde l'effet que tu as sur moi…

Il ponctua sa phrase en attrapant son bassin qu'il colla au sien, son érection pressée contre son bas ventre arrachant à Lucy un soupir lascif.

\- J'ai tellement…tellement envie de toi… murmura-t-elle avec difficulté, son souffle devenu erratique. Tellement, que ça fait _mal_.

Il grogna, ses lèvres maintenant sur sa jugulaire, embrassant et mordillant sa peau avec délectation.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, mais Edmund se recula. L'incompréhension se lut dans les yeux de Lucy.

Doucement, il agrippa le tissus de sa robe qu'il remonta sur ses cuisses, et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Ses lèvres caressèrent d'abord la peau veloutée de ses cuisses, puis remontèrent vers l'intérieur de sa jambe, jusqu'au tendon qu'il mordilla légèrement, envoyant une décharge de sensations dans le corps de Lucy. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient la lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.

Les mains d'Edmund vinrent se saisir du délicat tissus de son sous-vêtement. Avec délicatesse et une lenteur démesurée, il fit glisser ce dernier rempart le long des jambes de Lucy, qui soupira d'appréhension.

Enfin, les lèvres du jeune roi se posèrent _là._

Lucy gémit au contact que lui prodigua Edmund, et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de son frère. Sa respiration devint erratique et elle ferma les yeux pour se délecter de ce toucher.

La langue du roi jouait avec son intimité, et il goûtait à l'essence même du plaisir qui coulait dans les veines de sa sœur, intensifiant chaque seconde le désir brûlant prisonnier du bas-ventre de Lucy, qui s'épanouissait au fur a mesure dans tout son corps. Lorsque sa langue toucha son point sensible, Edmund agrippa d'avantage les hanches de Lucy pour la rapprocher encore de ses lèvres, et elle se cambra en laissant échapper un gémissement plus intense que les autres. Ses mains se crispèrent dans les cheveux d'Edmund et elle appuya sur sa tête pour l'inciter à approfondir encore s'il l'était possible ce contact charnel.

Le plaisir l'envahit peu à peu toute entière. Tandis que ses soupirs se faisaient plus lascifs, Edmund mordilla encore une fois son bouton de chair, et propulsa ainsi Lucy dans les brumes d'un puissant orgasme. Tandis que les jambes de la jeune reine flanchaient et qu'elle gémissait une dernière fois, son frère se releva, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et embrassa Lucy avec ferveur.

Doucement, il la souleva pour que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, son torse pressé contre sa poitrine se soulevant lourdement.

Les yeux d'Edmund capturèrent ceux de Lucy, l'interrogeant du regard avant d'aller plus loin. Ainsi appuyée contre son corps, elle ne pouvait que sentir le désir qu'Edmund avait pour elle. Alors qu'il se colla d'avantage encore à elle, elle ne put se retenir de soupirer. Son regard en disait long; elle languissait, et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Peut lui importer le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un des couloirs du château, qu'ils pourraient se faire surprendre d'une minute à l'autre. Son esprit était embrumé, comme anesthésié par l'envie puissante qui étreignait son cœur et son corps. Tous étaient au banquet, et la seule chose lui important à se moment précis était Edmund qui, pressé contre elle et dont la peau était brûlante, n'attendait que son approbation pour lui _faire l'amour_. Dans un chuchotement rauque, elle la lui accorda.

Edmund se défit alors de son pantalon, et d'un même mouvement, sans toutefois lâcher Lucy, de son sous-vêtement devenu bien trop étroit. Et lorsqu'il entra en elle, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Lucy une nouvelle fois, étouffant son cri.

C'était si bon. Elle était si serrée, si parfaite qu'Edmund ne put vite plus retenir ses gémissements. Il bougeait de plus en plus rapidement à l'intérieur d'elle, le souffle de Lucy devint saccadé, et ses soupirs plus lourds. La main libre d'Edmund attrapa ses poignets qu'il souleva au dessus de sa tête. Elle était là, offerte, gémissant son nom, si belle. Il embrassa son cou, sa clavicule, ses épaules. _Si bon…_ Il intensifia encore ses coups de reins. Lucy, pantelante, renversa quelque peu sa tête en arrière. Elle était de nouveau si proche… Le frottement qu'Edmund produisait sur son point sensible à chaque mouvement faisait monter le plaisir par vagues dans son ventre. Il se retira alors complètement, et pénétra une nouvelle fois Lucy. Lorsqu'il toucha ce point magique, le plaisir bouillonnant dans le corps de Lucy éclata, et se répandit dans tout ton être. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer. La jouissance était incomparable, et elle ne put se retenir de crier tant c'était puissant.

Lucy se serra sur le membre d'Edmund, si proche lui aussi, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour le propulser à sa suite dans l'intensité de cet orgasme. Il se déversa en elle dans un dernier gémissement, un cri étouffé.

Il lâcha les poignets de la reine – dont les mains agrippèrent sa nuque - , se retira et la déposa doucement, en remettant sa robe en place. Les jambes de Lucy flanchèrent, et il la rattrapa en la maintenant contre lui. Son front se colla au sien tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-Je t'aime…  
Lucy avait murmuré ces mots, et Edmund y répondit en l'embrassant une dernière fois avec volupté.

-Moi aussi.

Il lui sourit tendrement, et reprit la parole:

-Je vais devoir y retourner Lucy...

-Ils… ils vont se poser des questions.

-Sur le fait que je sois partis si longtemps? Je leur dirais que j'ai mis du temps à te retrouver, et que comme tu te sentais mal, je t'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à tes appartements.

-Edmund…

Il l'embrassa pour la couper.

-Je dois y aller.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle le regarda repartir vers la salle du Banquet, puis ferma les yeux. Elle voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui confier que cette situation… enfin, que c'était dur pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi, et elle s'en voulait. Elle soupira, lasse, puis se résigna à prendre le chemin de sa chambre..

* * *

Lucy ouvrit les yeux lentement, en clignant des paupières, aveuglées par le doux rayon de soleil filtrant par sa grande fenêtre. Elle se releva, engourdie, sa robe toujours sur elle et quelque peu froissée. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte s'être endormie, elle se souvenait seulement s'être allongée un instant sur son lit… Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais à en juger par le soleil légèrement plus bas dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de 16h, ou 17h. Lucy soupira, puis jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre, de laquelle elle voyait non seulement la mer, mais aussi les jardins de Cair Paravel. Elle se sentait lasse, vide de toute énergie, et songea qu'une promenade au dehors ne lui ferai pas de mal. Rapidement, elle attrapa une robe confortable faite dans un tissus vert pâle brodé de fleurs pêche, et se défit de la robe fastueuse du banquet qu'elle portait encore.

Les jardins étaient vides, mais ce n'était pas en leur sein qu'elle voulait se réfugier. Non, c'est le silence protecteur des arbres de la forêt proche qui l'appelait. Sans un bruit, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers une porte dérobée pour sortir discrètement du château. Elle savait que quiconque la verrait sortir se proposerait pour l'escorter, et elle avait besoin d'être seule, pour… réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Edmund, tenter de mettre au clair les nombreux sentiments prisonniers de son cœur.

Ses pieds la guidèrent d'eux mêmes vers une clairière non loin de Cair Paravel, calme et baignée d'une lumière douce. Elle s'adossa au large tronc d'un frêne, savourant le toucher rugueux de l'écorce et l'énergie apaisante de l'arbre, et ferma les yeux un instant.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Les même tergiversions et interrogations que ce matin revenaient troubler son esprit, et elle ne parvenait pas à les en empêcher. Elle aimait profondément Edmund. De toute son âme, de tout son corps. C'était au moins une chose dont elle était certaine. Mais la culpabilité pesait sur son cœur, voilait son bonheur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sans cesse se répéter que c'était mal, et que si quelqu'un découvrait la relation qui la liait à son frère elle serait méprisée, abandonnée de tous. Elle était lasse de sans cesse devoir mentir, tenir tout ses faits et gestes secrets, paraître insensible en compagnie d'Edmund alors que c'était tout sauf le cas. Sa présence, son regard, sa voix électrisaient le corps de Lucy, et faisaient pulser son cœur à une vitesse folle. Et elle avait tant de mal à cacher son amour pour lui, qu'elle avait peur qu'il transparaissent sur son visage. Alors le seul moyen de n'éveiller aucun soupçons était de l'éviter? Mais elle en souffrait beaucoup trop. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle...

Un bruit de pas et le craquement d'une brindille firent sursauter la jeune reine. Elle se décolla de son arbre, et marcha jusqu'au centre de la clairière, lorsqu'elle entendit un cheval hennir. Elle se figea. Edmund apparut alors à travers les bois, sur le dos d'un cheval alezan.

\- Je te cherchai, lui dit-il.

Il était beau, dans la lumière filtrant au travers des branches, droit et fier sur sa monture, ses cheveux légèrement secoués par la brise marine soufflant jusque dans les bois.

\- J'avais… besoin de prendre l'air un moment, répondit la jeune reine.

Il mit pied à terre, attacha son cheval à la souche d'un arbre, puis s'approcha de Lucy

\- Comment s'est fini le banquet? lui demanda cette dernière.

\- Oh, comme tout autre banquet, bien je suppose. J'ai convaincu Peter, Susan et l'ambassadeur que tu étais souffrante et que tu avais besoin de repos, et ils ont semblé me croire. Nous avons discuté un moment, puis il a pris congé de nous pour aller se reposer.

Edmund fit un pas vers Lucy, et un geste pour attraper sa main, mais elle recula quelque peu.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il rester? Continua-t-elle.

Le roi fronça les sourcils, ayant remarqué la distance de sa sœur.

\- Lucy, qu'y a-t-il?

Elle fit mine de détourner la tête, mais Edmund fut plus rapide, et attrapa tendrement son menton d'une main.

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, ne fait pas semblant.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il la pris par les coudes pour l'approcher encore de lui, doucement. Elle se laissa faire, mais garda la tête baissée. Elle finit par relever les yeux, lorsque Edmund exerça une douce pression sur son bras. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité, qu'elle se sentit fondre, et qu'elle eu l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder son esprit. Elle ne devait pas faiblir à ses engagements, elle devait lui confier ce qui la tourmentait.

-Edmund, je… je t'aime profondément, mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce que l'on fait est mal… que ça nous est interdit. Et je ne peux plus jouer la comédie ainsi devant les autres, faire comme si tu n'étais qu'un frère pour moi, comme si rien n'était ambigu et comme si le désir que j'éprouve pour toi était inexistant. Je n'arrive pas à être «normale» en ta présence, à me comporter comme je le devrais, et j'ai peur que mon attitude vienne à trahir mes sentiment. Je... ne peux pas continuer à prétendre être juste ta sœur, à cacher ainsi notre relation et à te voir seulement en secret. Mais je suis terrifiée, Edmund, de ce que pourraient penser les autres s'il découvraient la vérité.

-Lucy… notre amour n'est pas «mal», ou immoral. Peut importe le fait que nous soyons de la même famille, je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer ainsi. Moi aussi j'y songe, et je te mentirais si je te disais ne pas me sentir coupable parfois. Tu es ma petite sœur, et je devrais te protéger des hommes qui ont certaines pensées à ton sujet, qui voudraient te faire certaines choses. Tu ne te rend pas compte du regard que les hommes ont sur toi... Or, j'ai exactement le même regard, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes envies… Alors j'ai d'abord songé que c'était de moi qu'il fallait te protéger. Mais j'ai vite compris que j'étais fou de toi, et que je ne pouvais lutter. Ici… les choses sont différentes à Narnia. Le lien qui nous lie est aussi pur que tout autre lien, même si je suis ton frère. Il n'y a pas de limites à l'amour Lucy. Moi aussi je souffre de devoir ainsi mentir, crois moi, mais si jamais…

\- Si jamais Peter et Susan apprenaient… je sais.

\- Les narniens comprendraient, car il n'y a pas d'interdit ici. Mais pas eux…

Lucy baissa de nouveau le regard. Soudain, Edmund sembla se refermer sur lui même, et une ombre passa dans son regard, comme s'il se souvenait promptement d'une nouvelle.

-Lucy, il y a... quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Sa voix étais plus rauque. Interloquée, elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Quoi?

Edmund soupira, soudainement mal à l'aise, l'air accablé.

-Lors du banquet, après que tu sois partie, et lorsque je suis revenu, l'ambassadeur nous a fait part d'une requête…

-Une requête?

-Il voudrait une alliance, pour consolider la paix entre Narniens et Calormens.

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Quelle sorte d'alliance?

-Je ne comprends pas Edmund…

-Lucy, l'ambassadeur voudrais que tu épouse un Calormen, et Peter pense accepter.

À l'entente de ces mots, Lucy plaqua une main sur sa bouche, aussi abasourdie que désabusé.

Peter, son propre frère, était sur le point d'accepter un mariage arrangé la concernant, sans lui demander son avis. Si… s'il acceptait ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière... Elle devrait alors quitter Cair Paravel, quitter son peuple. Quitter Edmund…

-Non! Je… je ne peux pas… épouser un autre… je …

Elle semblait complètement perdue, paniquée. Edmund attrapa son visage et pressa son corps contre le sien.

-Lucy, calmes toi… Je ne les laisserai jamais faire.

Il colla son front au sien, et elle ferma les paupières, en essayant de respirer plus calmement.

-Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener Lucy, tu m'entends? Ta place est ici… avec moi…

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle de celles de la reine. Doucement, il combla l'espace entre eux et embrassa Lucy avec tendresse, envie et ferveur. Elle se donna toute entière à se baiser, s'abandonna aux lèvres d'Edmund, qui passa un bras autour de ses hanches.

Mais brusquement, un bruissement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la clairière, ainsi qu'une voix tremblante d'effarement et de colère:

-Edmund!? Lucy!?

Edmund s'écarta aussitôt de sa sœur, qui porta instantanément les mains devant sa bouche, rouge de honte. Peter et Susan étaient là devant eux, chacun sur leur cheval, et revenant visiblement d'une promenade. Leur regard était empli de tant d'incompréhension et d'amertume que les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lucy. Ce qu'elle redoutait tant était en train de se produire, et elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

-Que… Edmund comment peux-tu…Lucy...

Susan étaient incapable de formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire tant elle était choquée.

-Je ne sais même pas comment réagir. Je ne comprends pas.

Peter serrait les rênes à tel point que ses jointures étaient blanches, les yeux rivés sur son frère et sa sœur.

-Peter, je t'en prie…

La voix d'Edmund était enrouée, et tremblait. C'était la première fois que Lucy le voyait aussi coupable et incertain, aussi désarmé.

-Tu me prie de quoi? De fermer les yeux devant… devant _ça_? C'est… c'est… Comment...

Il bouillonnait de rage. Lucy, elle restait muette, pleurant silencieusement. Susan la regardait, plus troublée et ne comprenant pas qu'autre chose.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais laisse moi t'expliquer…, tenta Edmund.

\- M'expliquer quoi!? Pourquoi tu entretiens une relation _incestueuse_ avec ta _propre sœur_!? lui cria Peter.

La violence de ses paroles atteignit Lucy en plein cœur, telle une des flèches de Susan qui ne rate jamais sa cible. Mais après tout, ce n'étais ni plus ni moins que la vérité. Ce fut au tour d'Edmund de serrer les points. Il fit un pas vers Lucy, mais Peter souffla:

-Ne t'approches pas d'elle.

Il se figea et serra d'avantage encore les points, avec véhémence, devant l'ordre que son frère n'avait aucun droit de lui donner. Calmement, mais une larme perlant au coin de l'œil, Susan descendit alors de sa monture et s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Lucy...murmura-t-elle.

Cette dernière releva alors la tête, les joues baignées de larmes, et croisa le regard interrogateur de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi? demanda simplement Susan.

Peter tourna la tête dans la direction de Lucy, lorsque celle-ci décida de prendre la parole.

-Peter, Susan… je…

Sa voix se brisa, et Edmund se retint de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança enfin, la voix tremblante:

-Parfois les choses nous tombent dessus sans que l'on puisse rien n'y faire. Parfois... on ne peux pas changer ce que décident notre cœur et notre âme. Je...je sais que pour vous c'est invraisemblable, et mal, mais… Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edmund. Il est la seule chose qui puisse compléter mon bonheur. C'est là... et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Peut importe qu'il soit mon frère, s'il vous plaît, acceptez la situation. Vous savoir contre, et méprisant notre relation, me briserait le cœur…

Peter s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Susan le fit taire d'un regard. Edmund s'approcha alors de Lucy sans que Peter ne l'en empêche, pris sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leur doigts, avec tendresse.

-Lucy et moi n'avons jamais pu être comme frère et sœur, notre relation était bien trop… ambiguë depuis le début. J'ai compris tard que la froideur que j'avais à son égard n'étais qu'un moyen de dissimuler mes sentiments, et...

Il s'apprêtait à continuer, mis la voix radoucie -quoique toujours tendue- de Peter le coupa:

-Edmund, c'est bon. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une telle situation une seule seconde, et évidemment je ne peut pas l'encourager. Mais… j'accepte.

Il prononça ces mots comme s'il lui coûtait de le faire. L'air soucieux, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edmund, et lui tendit une main que ce dernier serra avec sincérité. Il embrassa ensuite Lucy sur le front, dans un geste protecteur, puis monta de nouveau sur son cheval, et avec un dernier regard pour eux, rebroussa chemin à vive allure.

Susan leur sourit légèrement, et murmura:

\- Il va lui falloir du temps pour encaisser, mais je suis certaine qu'il comprendra vite, et qu'il acceptera vraiment.

\- Et… toi Su?

La voix de Lucy était incertaine.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir en affirmant ne pas être déconcertée. Mais je suis votre sœur, et je vous aime. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas aller contre l'amour, alors si les choses doivent être ainsi, qu'elles le soient.

\- Merci Susan, souffla le roi.

Elle leur sourit alors plus franchement, et serra Lucy dans ses bras, puis Edmund.

\- Je dois y aller. N'oubliez pas qu'un second banquet a lieu demain midi, et qu'il est tout aussi important.

\- Susan, à ce propos…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut parler de ceci, Edmund, mais sache que je suis également contre.

\- Je n'épouserai pas… commença Lucy.

\- La décision appartient malheureusement à Peter, Lucy, même si cela te concerne, je suis désolée. Mais je suis sûre qu'il fera le bon choix.

Sur ces derniers mots, la reine retourna à son tour sur sa monture et partit en direction du château. Edmund se retourna alors vers Lucy, sa main toujours dans la sienne. D'une caresse, il essuya ses larmes et embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Rentrons.

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence, et le suivit jusqu'au cheval qui piaffait d'impatience. Il l'aida à monter derrière lui, puis siffla et le cheval partit au galop à travers la forêt, jusqu'à Cair Paravel.

* * *

À peine avaient-ils franchis l'immense porte du château qu'Edmund fut interpellé par Oreius, qui avança dans leur direction.

-Votre Majesté, n'avez vous pas oublié l'entraînement qui a lieu aujourd'hui? Vos soldats vous attendent.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Lucy, il s'inclina:

\- Reine Lucy, je vais devoir vous emprunter votre frère, vous m'en voyez navré.

Lucy lui sourit gentiment, tachant de paraître normale, ce qui était bien difficile étant donné les récents événements. Edmund, tentant également de cacher son trouble, s'éclaircit la voix pour lui répondre:

\- Pardonne moi Oreius, tout ça m'étais sorti de la tête. Laisses moi quelques instants et je serais prêt.

Le centaure hocha la tête et s'inclina une dernière fois, avant de repartir par la grande porte. Edmund se tourna vers Lucy, avec un regard désolé, ne voulant pas qu'elle croit qu'il fuyait:

\- Je ne peux pas manquer l'entraînement, excuse moi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edmund.

Il lui sourit, puis se pencha vers elle et souffla à son oreille, avant de s'en aller:

\- Je te rejoins ce soir…

Elle rougis et le suivit du regard, immobile.

Une narnienne passa à côté d'elle, et remarquant alors sa pâleur, s'inquiéta:

-Tout va bien Majesté? Si vous êtes toujours souffrante, vous devriez aller vous reposer…

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter. Mais, je vais tout de même suivre votre conseil…

La jeune femme se proposa alors pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre, mais Lucy déclina poliment. Si tôt qu'elle eu gagné ses appartement, elle s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée. Peut être était-elle réellement souffrante… Mais non, au fond d'elle elle connaissait la cause de cette fatigue. Tant de choses pesaient sur son esprit! «Certes, une chose en moins maintenant, enfin...» pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé. Peter et Susan… ils les avaient surpris. Elle se doutait que ce moment ne pouvait qu'arriver un jour, qu'ils apprendraient la vérité, mais elle ne pensait pas si tôt, et de manière si impromptue… Néanmoins, elle n'imaginait pas que la réaction de Susan puisse être aussi douce, et que Peter accepterai ainsi. Lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé, elle leur avait ouvert son cœur, et ils avaient semblé comprendre, alors. Finalement, cela la libérait d'un poids.

Mais elle ne pouvait ôter de ses pensées la nouvelle qu'Edmund lui avait annoncé. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître ses inquiétudes, mais le sommeil refusait de la gagner. Elle resta alors ainsi, allongée sur les draps satinés, l'esprit hanté par l'image de ce mariage arrangé dont la décision revenait a Peter, et qui préserverait la paix à Narnia au détriment de son bonheur.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre... Pardon encore s'il y a trop de fluff à votre gout haha, je promet que j'essaie d'en mettre le moins possible. Mais bon... c'est mignon non? ^^_

 _Breeef. J'adorerais avoir des avis... Un petit review?_

 _Gros bisouxxx_

 _Luna_


End file.
